The use of food service containers is known in the prior art. These containers may be primarily configured to dispense food while maintaining the food at desired temperatures. These containers are primarily utilized in institutional and commercial settings and are configured with a plurality of containers that keep cold foods cold and hot foods hot. While they excel at storing and dispensing food at desired temperatures, a food service worker is typically employed to dispense the food because the containers and manner of dispensing inevitably results in an aesthetically unpleasing food presentation. These containers also prohibit storing foods with a higher temperature in close proximity to foods with a lower temperature.
Other food service containers are primarily configured to display food in an aesthetically pleasing manner. These containers may be utilize lights and motorized sections in order to present the food in an artful and appetizing display, however they are unable to maintain the desired serving temperature of the food. This results in the need for food service workers to closely monitor the temperature of the food and ultimately in a shortened duration for food display. These containers also prohibit storing foods with a higher temperature in close proximity to foods with a lower temperature.
Recently, food service containers have become available that are capable of storing and dispensing food at desired temperatures while doing so in an aesthetically pleasing manner. These containers may be configured to display foods while requiring foods with like serving temperatures to be sequestered from foods with different serving temperatures. This frequently results in the need for multiple food service containers and limits the food positioning and displaying options.
Therefore a need exists for a food conveying container that is able to maintain and dispense food at desired temperatures. A further need exists for a food conveying container system that is able to maintain a plurality of different temperature food items in close proximity to one another. Finally, there is a need for a novel food container that is able to convey and display temperature regulated food in an aesthetically pleasing manner.